


Sunday Evening (Sunday Part 2)

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Family Dinners, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters.  Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunday Evening (Sunday Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to avoid confusion, I have used the names Drea and Gabby for Sonny's two other sisters. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading!

“Is your finger okay?” Sonny asks you, you both having just woken up from a nap. He had collapsed on top of you, one of his thick thighs between yours, his hand cupping one breast and his head on the other and solid line of drool from him marking the space between.

“Yep. Just bruised” You tell him and he lifts his head, his skin painfully pulling apart from yours, to kiss it.  “How's your shoulder?”

“It's fine.” He tells you “Barely a mark. Your neck?”

“Raw. I'll be wearing turtlenecks till Wednesday.” You smile. “Your back?”

“It'll be okay. I'll just pop a few ibuprofen when we get up. Is your breast okay? I didn't...” He starts, hand touching you gently.

“No, you didn't. I'm fine. I didn't even feel it to be honest.” You stroke his hair. “How's your bottom?” You cover your face with your hands so he doesn't see you pinkening. He moves your hands.

“It's good. Are you sure you didn't lose a fingernail?” He teases and you bury your face again. He moves your hands again. “None of that today.” He lightly touches over your panties. “How's this part here?” He asks, looking shyly concerned.

“Oh your favorite part?” You laugh. “It's fine honey, really.  How's your penis?” He laughs softly, touched that you are still concerned about hurting that part of him.

“This isn't my favorite part of you Milkmaid. Don't get me wrong, I love it.” He moves his hand to your heart. “But this is my favorite part of you.” You lean in and give him a kiss. “And my dick is fantastic and my foreskin is fine sweetheart, you didn't hurt me at all, it felt magnificent.”

“Your heart is my favorite part of you too Sonny. Such a good man.” You smile. “And I'm glad your dick is okay. You screaming 'baby don't break it off, you're gonna break it off' had me slightly concerned.” You say, imitating his accent. He laughs.

“I just need a small heads up before the acrobatics. I'm a detective and can think on my feet, but when my shy girl throws in a back bend, the element of surprise is in her favor.” You blush. “Especially when just a minute before, you informed me, not in your inside voice either I might add, that 'that doesn't bend that way!! I'm not a suitcase and this isn't orgami.'” His screeching impression of you makes you both laugh.

“And whose fault is that?” You ask him, and he smirks.

When you got back to his grandfather's empty house, he had edged you for an hour. Unmercifully taking you right to the edge of an orgasm, multiple times, with his tongue, his hand, his fingers, and stopping before you climaxed. By the time he finally entered you, you were practically gagging for it. You were on your stomach, a pillow under your hips to lift you, him on top of you, and his hips moved so slowly it was painful. You needed the release and he was savoring his turn to be in charge. You tried to move your hips but his body held you still. You flailed your feet in frustration, knocking the sheets loose and he let out a soft laugh.

When he took a handful of your hair and kissed the back of your neck while he was burrowed deep within you, you came undone. You couldn't take the teasing any longer. You took all the strength you had left and knock him off of you and you took charge and had _**the best** _ finger-smashed-behind-the-banging-headboard-I-need-it-harder-shoulder-biting-to-keep-from-screaming-I-need-it-even-harder-than-that-pull-my-hair-neck-sucking-nipple-biting-back-bending-fuck-me-like-the-king-you-are-you-better-take-my-hot-load-like-my-goddess-you-are-I've-been-taking-it-all-weekend-why-would-I-stop-now-spank-my-ass-what's-my-name-say-my-name- _wait-not-that-hard-my-legs-don't-bend-that-way-your-foot-is-in-my-back-woah-give-me-a-heads-up-before-you-put-your-finger-there-you're-going-to-break-my-dick-off_ sex you ever had in your life.

After you both climaxed you pulled him half on top of you and you both fell in a contented sleep, and now here you were, just getting up.

Sonny drags his knees to his elbows, just like you did on Friday night, and he shakes his butt and asks you if you want to fool around.

You laugh. “Was it that cute when I did it? Cause you look adorable.”

“It was that cute. I loved it. Except when you called me Stalin. Do you feel like round 2?” He asks you, butt still in the air, wiggling. He farts and drops down to the bed laughing. “Oops. It's all your good cooking.”

You laugh so hard you can hardly breathe. “Oh my God. You really know how to make an offer irresistible detective.” He laughs with you. “I think I'll will pass if that's okay. I'm fine, but I'm a little sore and we have to shower and get ready.”

He puts his hand over your panties again. “Was someone a little cocky when she was screaming for me to 'pound her like a mallard duck'?” He laughs.

“Oh shut up, I did not say that!” You laugh and swat him.

“No, you said to pound ya like a hashtag.” he smirks.

“Jesus Sonny, were you wearing a wire? Cause I'd love to know where it was taped. I know my dirty talk is terrible but I was trying.” You smack him with a pillow. He pulls you in for a hug and you both laugh.

***********************************************

After you two shower, Sonny calls his dad. "Hey kiddo." Dom answers. "You two having a nice time this weekend?"

"Hey dad. We're having a great time. The best." He tries to be discreet but is unable to. Dom hears it in his voice. He can picture that smile his boy gets when he thinks he's being slick. It does his heart good to hear him so happy. Sonny had struggled with finding the girl for him, coming off too intense sometimes, and he could be moody, and short tempered, but with his job, who could blame him. His time had been in short supply for years since he started night school and so was his money and that really mattered for some women, but this lady he had met at his work, who was so polite and nice and charming, all she wanted was his time and was happy to take of it what she could get. All Dom wanted was for his kids to be happy, and it was nice to see that dimpled smile of his so much more often now. 

"Could you do me a favor and gimme a buzz when you are an hour and a half away?" His girl put this dinner together and all the Carisi kids decided to surprise his folks and Pop with it.

Dom smirks and lets out a long sigh. "Son..." He starts. "Even God rested on Sunday. Do you think you two could cool it just for the rest of the day. Maybe let the house air out so it doesn't smell like your bedroom used to from ages 14 to 18?”

Sonny blurts out a laugh at his dad's teasing. "Dad, that's not why I'm askin'! Can you just do me a favor and buzz me when you're an hour and a half out?"

"Sure kiddo, I'll give you a call."

"Thanks dad. Tell Uncle John I said hi." He tells his dad, still laughing.

"Yep, will do son."

"Oh, and dad?"

"Yeah Sonny."

"You're one to talk about givin' it a rest with four kids." He tells him and hangs up, him and Dom sharing the same laugh.

********************************************************************************

Everyone arrives at the same time, Sonny having texted his sisters as soon as Dom called him, and the house that had been your quiet private oasis all weekend suddenly is bustling with a flurry of humanity. Everyone loud and talking at the same time a flurry of hands and hair and hugs and kisses and oh the accents. You can't help but smile to yourself as you watch his family. You give Bella and Tommy and Gabby a quick hug and you wave at Drea, who intimidates you so much and you give Pop a big hug. You offer Dom your hand and he pulls you in for a hug as well. His smell reminds you of your dad. The smell of denim, Carhardt, and someone who earns their living by sweat. 

Maureen, Sonny's mother comes and wraps you in a huge hug and tells you it's so nice to see you. You tell her the same. "What did you two have for dinner?" She asks.

"We made dinner for everyone ma, so you don't have to cook. Bella grabbed a salad, Gabby did garlic bread, Drea got some cannoli for dessert and Milkmaid here made her mom's lasagna, and I supervised." He grins and his sisters roll their eyes.

"That's so sweet of you kids." She says. "It smells wonderful in here."

"You hear that dad?" Sonny yells to Dom across the room. "It smells **_wonderful_** in here." Sonny smirks and Dom lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah kiddo. Thank God for tiny favors."

"So this is your mom's recipe?" Maureen asks. "Are you Italian?"

"No, I'm not Italian, and yes it's my mom's recipe. I hope you like it Mrs. Carisi."

"Call me Maureen dear. I'm sure it will be wonderful." She reassures you with those kind eyes of hers.

"I don't know, Mrs. Carisi, I feel like making lasagna for you is probably like offering to teach Sunday school to the Pope." and Maureen laughs, loving that little joke and that you are so interested in impressing her, everyone else laughing along.

****************************************************************************

You plate the salads and Sonny and Gabby take them to the table as you all sit to eat.

"Thank you again dear for doing this for us. What a welcome surprise not to have to cook dinner after such a long drive." Maureen says.

"No problem, we all pitched in." You tell her. Sonny puts his arm around you, and you feel yourself warming when you see him smiling down at you, and you fall into his embrace for just a moment and he kisses the top of your head before you sit back upright.

Sonny and Bella go in the kitchen to plate the lasagna and garlic bread and you play with Bella and Tommy's daughter Mia for a bit, you gobbling her little toes as usual. Then you visit with Pop, him telling you that he's so happy his Sonny found a girl that makes him "shine like a new dime" and you tell Pop you feel the same way about him.

"About me? Oh honey, I'm no good for you, I'll only break your heart. I just can't be tied down right now." Pop tells you and you both laugh.

"Thanks for letting me down easy Pop. We won't tell Sonny he's my second choice." You wink at him.

"What?" Sonny asks.

"Nothing." You and Pop say at the same time.

*****************************************************************

Everyone at the table compliments your lasagna and you are so relieved, except for Drea, who says nothing.

"What about you Drea? What do you think? Do you like it?" You ask. She doesn't look up from her phone. You wait. And wait. "Well?" You ask again.

She finally puts the phone down and looks at you. "It's not completely inedible, which is shocking for someone without an Italian bone in her body that comes from a part of the country where corn dogs are their own food group."

"DREA!" At least four Carisi's yell at the same time.

You get up and walk around the table, Sonny gets up too, sure you are leaving, fed up with Drea giving you a hard time every time you are in the same room and after how rude Mrs. Dimmler was to you this morning he was sure you had enough. "Excuse me Tommy." You say, he scoots his chair in so you can go around him. "No, can you get up please?" And he stands and you take his seat next to Drea, who won't meet your eye, but has a smirk on her face.

"Drea..." You say and wait for her to look at you, which takes ages, and she finally looks.

"What?" And she gives you impatient bug-eyes.

"Was there a half a compliment in one third of that sentence?" You ask her, trying not to smile. You see the corners of her mouth turn up just the slightest, she's trying not to give you an inch.

"If you wanna look at it that way I guess."

 _What a little pill_. "Drea..." you begin, unable to keep the smile off your face now. "I think we just had what Oprah calls a breakthrough!!" You say, and his family laughs, all but Drea, and you spread your arms wide for a hug.

"No." She tells you and you laugh.

"Yep." You say, waggling your fingers. "Come on. Bring it in here." She doesn't move and you hug her and she makes a noise like fake crying. "Shhh. It's natural, just let it happen." You say and everyone laughs this time, including Drea and you pat her face.

"Eeew. Those hands have probably been down my brothers pants." She says and Sonny chokes and sputters on his wine.

"Oh no." you say, still patting her face. "Not probably, definitely. But I am 32 percent sure I washed them before I dug your salad out of the bowl with my bare hands." You tease and you both laugh, her not expecting that. You give her a little shove and she elbows you back.

"Babe, can you please hand me my plate." You ask and Sonny smiles and winks and hands it to you and you slide Tommy's plate to him across the table and enjoy the rest of your dinner in between the Carisi girls.

You look around at these loud, animated people and you feel suddenly overcome with a love you haven't felt in ages. You swear you can almost feel your heart swell with it. Tonight Sonny will use his parents car to drive you home, and your night will end in tears, clinging hugs, gratitude, professions and reassurances of love, whispered desires for your joined futures and a parting so painful you choke on the anguish. But for right now, in the midst of this family of gracious people who had gone out of their way to give the two of you time and space and privacy to connect with each other and had all been so welcoming and willing to allow you to be a part of them; even in the midst of the dull roar of 3 separate conversations and an argument about football swirling around you, you finally feel like you found right where you were always meant to be. You feel like you've finally come home.


End file.
